Jonathan
Jonathan è un viceammiraglio della Marina, posto a capo della base G-8. Aspetto Jonathan è un uomo alto e magro, con i capelli arancioni e le sopracciglia e i folti baffi di colore marrone. Indossa la tipica uniforme degli ufficiali di alto grado della Marina e un tricorno con una piuma bianca. Personality Jonathan tends to spend the night fishing and is often seen relaxing and meditating, but despite this he is a skilled strategist. He seems to severely dislike broccoli and says "nah" at the end of his sentences on occasion. He cares deeply for his base and his soldiers. This is shown after the Straw Hats escape, when he reveals that he had no aspirations of capturing the Straw Hats and merely saw their appearance as a way of bringing his soldiers together and proving to the Marine headquarters that the G-8 base was still important and did not deserve to be decommissioned. Relazioni Jessica Jonathan è sposato con la capocuoca della base G-8, Jessica, e i due si amano molto. Jonathan non ama le verdure, ma Jessica lo costringe sempre a mangiarle perchè una delle regole della base consiste nel mangiare tutto quello che si trova nel piatto. Akainu Shepherd rivela che Jonathan è famoso per essere tenuto in grande considerazione da Akainu. I due, tuttavia, hanno un'idea diversa di cosa sia la "giustizia". Forza e abilità Come viceammiraglio della Marina Jonathan può eseguire un Buster Call se supportato da altri quattro viceammiragli. Inoltre il suo grado molto alto suggeriscono che sia un combattente straordinario. Ha dato prova di essere molto astuto, intelligente ed acculturato. In qualità di viceammiraglio Jonathan ha autorità su moltissimi subordinati, in particolare sui Marine della base G-8. Ambizione Tutti i Marine dal grado di viceammiraglio in su sanno utilizzare l'Ambizione, quindi anche Jonathan ne è in grado. Tuttavia non ha dimostrato quale tipo sappia padroneggiare. Storia G-8 Arc While fishing one night, Jonathan noticed the Going Merry fall from the sky into the middle of G-8. Seeing this, Jonathan and the rest of the Marines immediately started investigating the ship. Upon searching the ship, Jonathan and the other Marines found it to be completely deserted. The entire base suspected it to be a ghost ship. Jonathan however suspected otherwise. He then instructed his head officers to fortify the base's defenses and to search places where people might gather. Jonathan suspected that in light of current events, the pirates would probably disguise themselves as Marines in order to avoid detection. As events unfolded, Jonathan found Roronoa Zoro and had him imprisoned. With his men busy interrogating this captured pirate, Jonathan decided to head to the mess hall to investigate and to have well deserved meal. As he was eating, Jonathan had a chance encounter with Luffy and Sanji disguised as chefs. Having discovered these two pirates, Jonathan and his wife, Jessica, attempted to capture them. They unfortunately could not catch them due to the some Marines coming in for lunch. As events continued to unfold, Jonathan was informed of a long nosed man that his men found. Suspecting that this man might be the special inspector that the Marine Headquarters sent on the Stan Malay that arrived earlier, Jonathan did not immediately imprison Usopp right away. He however imprisoned him when the actual inspector Shepherd came. Though the inspector arrived, Jonathan however suspected that this woman was not the real inspector either. Going by the reports of unidentified personnel and his encounters with the Straw Hats he met, Jonathan deduced exactly who they should be looking for. After some time without much incident, Jonathan decided to lay a trap for Luffy and his crew. Knowing that Luffy would most likely try rescue his imprisoned crewmates, Jonathan set an ambush in the brig. Though Jonathan was able to direct Luffy's path into the brig, the pirate and his crewmates were however able to escape the trap. As the incident further ensued, Jonathan felt that normal tactics would not work on the Straw Hats. Knowing that the pirates would be heading to their ship and to prevent further needless damage to his men and the base, Jonathan decided to lay an ambush in the dock where the Going Merry was kept. Though Jonathan directed his forces to ambush the pirates in the dock, his men however would still need time to reach the dock before the pirates. Knowing that the Straw Hats would have cross the Straw Bridge to reach the docks, Jonathan decided to set an ambush on the bridge in order to delay the pirates while the rest of his men were preparing. For this task, Jonathan reluctantly ordered the Marines of Unit 55 to engage the pirates. Though the ambush ended with part of the bridge being destroyed by Luffy, Jonathan's plan however worked in delaying the pirates and giving his men enough time to set positions in the dock. The ambush in the dock however went awry due to unforeseen factors and the Straw Hats were able to escape on their ship. Jonathan however knew ahead that something like this would happen so he had all the Straw Hats' gold confiscated while the Going Merry was still in the Marines' possession. Knowing full well that the pirates would not leave their precious gold behind, he knew right away that the Straw Hats had not left the base when it was reported that they somehow escaped undetected. Though he guessed correctly that they would be hiding in one of the abandoned docks, Jonathan decided to let the pirates make the first move. Guessing that the Straw Hats would probably search for their gold in Navarone's vault, Jonathan had the gold moved to his room and stationed some of his men to ambush the pirates there. Due to the incompetence of the real inspector Shepherd however, Jonathan's plan to catch the Straw Hats in the vault failed. Furthermore, Luffy and Nami were then able to successfully infiltrate his room and escape with the gold. Despite the Straw Hats reclaiming their gold and successfully deceiving the Marines in their rather crappy disguise of their ship, Jonathan was not worried. His last resort strategy to catch the pirates was coming in fruition. Knowing of what happens at 9 o'clock pm at Navarone, Jonathan was able to stop the Straw Hats dead in the shallows when the water surrounding the base subsided. Having placed them in a dire situation, Jonathan gave them the ultimatum for them to surrender. Since Luffy and Zoro were the only ones that had bounties at the time, Jonathan promised the Straw Hats that only these two would be sent to headquarters, the rest of the crew would be spared. The Straw Hats were able to escape G-8 via a Balloon Octopus and some Dial. Though the pirates had completely escaped Navarone and eminent consequences of having failed to capture them would come, Jonathan however reassured his wife that the Marines still fulfilled their job. Knowing full well of what the rest of the Marines were saying about the base, Jonathan used this opportunity to show them what Navarone was capable of and that there indeed pirates like the Straw Hats that require the attention. As a result of this incident, Jonathan also commented that because the Straw Hats's intrusion into the base, everyone in Navarone was able to unite. Saga di Amazon Lily Jonathan si presenta a Marineford in preparazione alla battaglia contro i pirati di Barbabianca. Film 12 Jonathan appare brevemente anche nel dodicesimo film. Partecipa ad una riunione dei vertici della Marina in cui si discute cosa bisogna fare con Zephyr. Curiosità * Il suo nome deriva da quello del protagonista del romanzo Il gabbiano Jonathan Livingston. Navigazione de:Jonathan fr:Jonathan es:Jonathan en:Jonathan Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Membri della Marina